Talk:Vergil
Little tidbit There was a little extra detail added for Vergil's bio in UMVC3 that explains the real reason for Vergil's lust for power is because he apparently actually blames himself for his mother's death. While the game is non-canon, I think it should be included in the article, but I need approval first Kaihedgie 00:03, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Now that you mention it, I think I remember reading something to that effect in the DMC3 manga. Or, was it in one of the DMC3 cutscenes? I'll go back and check when I have the time, and see if I can't find the reference for ya! --Anobi 01:35, February 3, 2012 (UTC) please have some delete the false info about Virgil matching mundas if he was not weakened. Dante with the sword of Sparta barely defeated mundas. Not to mention Dante was stronger over the years. But he was never a match for mundas without the sword of Sparta. :Will do.--JayAaerow {talk} 23:51, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Split Given that his appearance as Gilver is largely non-canonical, I suggest we split that part of the "Other Appearances" into its own page, and just link to it from here with a Main template. --Anobi (talk) 02:25, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Tony Redgrave is canonical. Due to Ebony and Ivory having "For Tony Redgrave" written on them, in /every/ DMC game. So why wouldn't Gilver be? :One; Gilver is never mentioned in the games, anywhere, ever, unlike "Tony Redgrave," which means that the name "Gilver" is not canon by default. Two, the events of the first novel in which Gilver appears is directly contradicted by the events of DMC3 and the DMC3 manga, and the games trump additional media when it comes to determining canon status. This means that Gilver as he appears in the novel is non-canonical based on the information we have now. --Anobi (talk) 06:28, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Nero is Vero's Father? Seriously,Nero is Vergil's father? where did you get it? What? and sign your postsElveonora (talk) 18:44, November 28, 2012 (UTC) don't call nero as vergil illegitimate son... vergil is an honoured man just like his father does... what i think is history just remade.... vergil married before dmc3.... his wife bore a son and he fall to the demon world.... leaving nero alone.... 14:17, December 7, 2012 (UTC) color scheme in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 does anyone know what number of the Nero color scheme of Vergil in UMvC3? Pat141elite (talk) 16:09, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Its number 3DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 19:55, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Viewtiful Joe Is he in Viewtful Joe. Does he appear as Nelo or Vergil and is he canon? DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 19:58, August 12, 2013 (UTC) No, friend,he is no part of the plot, but it seems he could be an alternate costume for one of the characters. See this: Okay thank you. DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 20:21, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Merge If memory serves it has been confirmed that Vergil and Nelo Angelo are one in the same, if so shouldn't the two articles be merged? Brandon Storm9 (talk) 16:01, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Theory MOTIVE FOR WANTING POWER: I Beilieve Virgil's Orginal Motive for wanting power was because he felt guilty for saving his Mother from the Demon, Wanting to get stronger to protect Dante, and seeking the power of Sparda to get revenge on Mundas. i Beilieve he purposely stabbed Dante with his Own sword, Rebellion to AWAKEN THE DEVIL INSIDE DANTE/ AWAKENING more of DANTE'S Demonic heirtage. based on his conversation with Dante in their first battle in the game, he wanted Dante to be strong. his Famous CONVERSATION WAS THAN referenced in Devil May CRY 4, when Nero, who is likely his SON, AWAKENDED HIS Demonic Heirtage and Nero himself stated he does care if he becomes a devil, NERO need more power to protect KYRIE. remember WHAT Virgil said? Might controls everything - and without strength, you cannot protect anything; let alone yourself. Nero first DEVIL TRIGERRING REFLECTED Virgil's Orginal Pure Reasons for wanting Power, Virgil, however felt with much regret and shame lost himself and started to lust for power, but it was still Evident that he had humanity in him despite denying it. when Dante and Virgil fought for the second time and Lady joined in the fight he would of easily killed her the moment she attacked him. VIRGIL BREIFLY SMILED before he and Dante defeated ARKAM, REMEMBERING in their childhood always saying Jackpot. VIRGIL SACRICED HIMSELF TO ALLOW DANTE TO ESCAPE THE DEMON WORLD. Despite how brutal he is he never killed a human, expect for ARKAM, WHEN HE LEFT HIM FOR DEAD, BUT HEY WOULD YOU TRUST A MAN THAT KILLED HIS OWN WIFE FOR POWER AND ABADON AND DISCARD HIS OWN DAUGHTER? I WOULD NOT TRUST ARKAM. LOL. (Sparda) It has been speculated and very likely that Vergil is insecure about not saving his mother, which ultimately lead him down the the path he took. Vergil didn't know Dante was alive for a while, he most likely found out not too long before the start of the manga. Judging by what Vergil said right before his fight with Mundus at the end of DMC3, he had no clue Mundus was responsible for killing Eva. Vergil stabbed Dante to keep him down. He was a little surprised that Dante's demon awakened. DMC4 never referenced that conversation. Nero also is more than likely not Vergil's son with the current set of evidence we have. Yamato may be sentient and attracted to people who desire power or it activated simply because there was no there Devil Arm in the room and on the edge of death he bonded with it. Vergil could have killed Lady but he had to worry about Dante as well and as Jester put it, had taken quite a beating. Vergil actually killed a gang of thugs in the manga. He already didn't trust Arkham before he killed his wife. He did show concern for Dante at the end of 3. Also sign your posts with 4 tildes (~) LegionZero (talk) 20:37, January 5, 2015 (UTC) What happen to infobox? & Vergil's voice actors in 2010s i can't find the way to edit it & his ENG voice for UMvC3 & DMC4SE still the same as DMC3 one & his Japanese voice since UMvC3 til onwards is Hiroaki Hirata -- ScottKazama (talk) Hey, boss! Southworth is misspelled in the infobox! And I don't know how to correct it... :* You have to his on his Template Page. And be sure to sign your signature. EDIT 1: I also forgot to say you have to be an admin to edit the template for some major characters now (Dante and Vergil since people discuss them a lot). This is to avoid people inserting redundant/false stuff when on the wiki and being new. If somethign is up on the box and needs fixing, talk page it here and I'll fix it immediately. 19:25,3/24/2015 Manga Description Would the description of him in the manga be considered canon? Kuja9001 (talk) 00:53, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Is it in the manga or comic book? If it is in the japanese version of the manga then we have to. LegionZero (talk) 19:25, June 6, 2015 (UTC) This is the Tokyo Pop version of the manga, but we don't know if this description is not faithful to the original one. I've here a page which I don't know if it is the one who corresponds to this translation, but this page is in raw state. TokyoPops version has been noted before to take some liberties not just with this manga. Their version is referencing a jealousy and a "power." That is mentioned nowhere else. Also, you didn't sign your post. LegionZero (talk) 07:50, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, boss! I just forgot ;-).People are discussing the true intention of Vergil going to hell is to wipe every demon, in this way becoming a hero and a god to humans, even bigger than Sparda. what do you think of it?Gelsadra (talk) 07:59, June 7, 2015 (UTC) It would be a possibility if he didn't willingly plunge the world into destruction and let a bunch of humans die. There also isn't a way to truly destroy all demons LegionZero (talk) 17:28, June 7, 2015 (UTC) No Nelo Angelo in DMC4:SE... :( I feel sad and dissapointed that Corrupt Vergil took on''' Sparda's devil form instead of Nelo Angelo...I kinda like Nelo Angelo, he was a badass in DMC1 and DMC3:SE, and yet Capcom (possibly) forgot to included him in DMC4:SE. 15:32, July 13, 2015 (UTC) *Talk pages are to be used when contributors want to better an article, not for telling of personal opinion. We have forums and blogs for that. :) JayAaerow (talk) 21:20, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Uhh, someone has been editing this page and placed somewhat false information. You could find it in the "personality" section, saying something about "Vergil despised humans and demons wanting to become devils" even though he was trying to gain more power himself, and it's stating he killed the Vanguard and stabbed Arkham because they tried to become devils? What? Trisha Demilion (talk) 17:02, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Japanese voice You forgot to add Vergil's Japanese voice in the infobox; it's Hiroaki Hirata in UMVC3, but not sure if he reprises in later media SneaselSawashiro (talk) 18:15, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Itsuno on Vergil Vergil is not dead. Itsuno himself explicitly states that Vergil is NOT dead, its just completely unknown what happened to him after his 3rd battle with Dante as Nelo Angelo. Itsuno further went on to say that he would be willing to do a Vergil focused game if the fans wanted it. Hard to do a game with someone who is dead. 07:26, March 29, 2016 (UTC)KevinLee487 Yes, Vergil's status was never confirmed fully and without doubt. If they want to bring him back, there is room for it to happen. You can do a game focusing on someone who is dead, we usually call those prequels.Smoking gun (talk) 15:47, March 29, 2016 (UTC) He was confirmed dead in The History of Devil May Cry loading screens in DMC4. Nelo Angelo exploded in DMC1. DMC4 went further on to state that Nelo Angelos remains were used to make other demons. Vergil is dead. Let it go. LegionZero (talk) 01:52, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Nero is Vergil's son Vergil is Nero's father. Here's is the proof of interview link https://www.reddit.com/r/DevilMayCry/comments/8rjw7k/full_translation_of_famitsu_interview/ Vergil also appear in Devil May cry 5 as well. It is confimed the hooded man is Vergil in DMC5 while encountering Nero. Confirmed? Where? Meshifuari Arimota 17:06, 03.09.2018 (CET) : Vergil is confirmed to make an appearance. This is not confirmation that he is Jack the Arm Ripper. Or that he is Urizen. Or that hes even alive. LegionZero (talk) 18:59, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Gilver is not Vergil?! I heard Gilver and Vergil are not the same characters. I heard In Devil May Cry 5 - Before the Nightmare -'', Gilver is Angelo created by Mundus to fight Dante? : Please put 4 ~ after your post to sign it. We are waiting for DMC5Info to translate more. LegionZero (talk) 19:01, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Vergil's render for DMC5? When will Vergil's render for DMC5 be released? Spoilers? Is the bit about V and Urizen supposed to be an early story event or something? Seems like a pretty big reveal to put in the first few paragraphs Separation of Nelo Angelo Should we separate Nelo Angelo from Vergil? There seems to be enough differences between the two in terms of personality and powers to justify it. Even their species is considered different. We have V and Urizen as sepeeate entities. LegionZero (talk) 19:56, March 24, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, so it seems. :Tlaqh1335 (talk) 08:59, March 26, 2019 (UTC) ::I am against it. Urizen and V are separate entities, because they are separate entities! They are two parts of one person, but at the same time completely different individuals. Nelo Angelo might act like a different person, but in the end it still is Vergil, just brainwashed by Mundus. Even DMC 5 acknowledges Vergil as Nelo Angelo. If you're going to split them, then we can split Possesed Arius as well and Arkham as Sparda, etc. I am 100% against it. Meshifuari Arimota (talk) 09:32, March 26, 2019 (UTC) God? As Urizen he was a god, ate the fruit(which grants god tier power) and became even stronger, and then became EVEN stronger once returning to his whole self. Shouldn't he have the rank of god? LegionZero (talk) 20:26, April 11, 2019 (UTC) :Does anyone call him that in any canon source? (Spoiler: no) Evil Tim (talk) 20:28, April 11, 2019 (UTC) :: Yea, I would like the source on Urizen being god. Meshifuari Arimota (talk) 20:32, April 11, 2019 (UTC) :::It's in one of Nico's reports, but those are written in-character and she's more than a little prone to exaggeration. But nobody suggests that ''Vergil is a god even if we accept Urizen was. It's not particularly clear if joining together allowed Vergil to retain the power of the Qliphoth fruit: given he isn't that much more powerful with it than he was without it, I would rather suspect the answer is no. Evil Tim (talk) 20:41, April 11, 2019 (UTC) ::::Dante called him a god before Mission 13. Urizen also considers Trish and Lady serving him "divine purpose." Urizen is also stronger than Mundus and so strong he considered DS Sparda to be useless before eating the fruit. LegionZero (talk) 21:19, April 11, 2019 (UTC) :::::He calls him a "garbage god." This is not exactly acknowledging him as a legit god. And the guy bragging that he has a divine purpose doesn't mean much since at that point he hasn't eaten the Qliphoth fruit, he's just being grandiose. And as has been said elsewhere, being a god in DMC is not about how powerful you are. And you have failed to address the principle issue that nobody ever calls '''Vergil a god. That's what you're supposed to be showing here. Evil Tim (talk) 23:18, April 11, 2019 (UTC) ::::::He wouldn't call him a god at all if he wasn't. I also don't know where you get this idea that eating the Qliphoth fruit is necessary to become godly. Argosax didn't. Also, Urizen is Vergil. Urizen is a part of Vergil. He inherited the power he obtained as Urizen PLUS the boost he received from becoming whole again. I suppose it doesn't matter much now that "God" isn't considered a legitimate label on this wiki anymore. LegionZero (talk) 06:46, April 12, 2019 (UTC) :::::::So by the same logic, because Dante calls Cerberus a mutt, he's an expert on demon dog breeds? Come on, he's saying it mockingly. :::::::Eating the Qliphoth fruit is necessary to Urizen's plan to gain power. If Arius said he had a "divine purpose" before he had any of the Arcanas, would that mean he was a God already? Of course not. Same for Urizen. :::::::And we have no idea how power is distributed when you turn from a nearly dead man and a nearly dead demon king into a fully alive half-demon. It's simply not stated that the restored Vergil got all of the power of the Qliphoth, you're making that up. For all we know the two doses of being almost dead nullified most of it, hence Vergil still being comparable to Dante. :::::::And again, nobody calls Vergil a God, which is what you would need to source the idea that he was one. Evil Tim (talk) 07:00, April 12, 2019 (UTC) Clean hi-def render of Vergil? Has anyone found a clear hi-def render of Vergil? Bmwfan2015 (talk) 12:38, June 15, 2019 (UTC)